bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Kon/Image Gallery
Kon Anime Images Bleach kon0009.jpg|Kon in his lion plushie body. Ichigo asks Rukia about Kon.png|Kon is put in Ichigo's body for the first time. Kon Jumps Over Teacher.png|Kon tests out Ichigo's body. Kon Tatsuki.png|Kon about to kiss Tatsuki. Ryo Michiru find Kon.png|Ryō Kunieda and Michiru Ogawa encounter Kon. Modsoul profile.png|Ichigo confronts Kon in his body. Kon watches kids.png|Kon watches children playing video games. Kon kicks Hollow.png|Kon kicks a Hollow. UraharaArrivesForKon.jpg|Kisuke Urahara arrives to reclaim his merchandise. Kon is given a plushy body.png|Kon is given a plushy body. IchigoRunsIntoRukiaAndKon.jpg|Ichigo, Kon and Rukia Ichigo finds Kon Tied.png|Ichigo finds Kon tied up behind the toilet. Kon.jpg|Kon. Ep64KonsAwfulAppearance.png|Kon's awful appearance. Ep66KonString.png|Kon uses the string. Episode72RukiaHado-31.png|Kon on Rukia's shoulder as she uses Kidō. Episode73HoBanAttack2.png|The group is attacked. Episode91UryuOthersAppear.png|Kon clings on to Rukia as she follows Uryu. Episode91GoingBack.png|Kon on Rukia's back as they prepare to go to Soul Society. Episode92KonBlamed.png|Kon is blamed for the trouble. Episode109IchigoStopsKon.png|Ichigo stops Kon from staying with Rukia. Kenryu restricts Ichigo's movements.png|Kenryū stops Ichigo, Rukia and Kon from proceeding further. Urahara Kon.jpg|Urahara retrieves Kon. Karakuraizer1.jpg|Kōnso Cop Karakuraizer. Raizerbeam.jpg|Riser-beam. Kon from back.png|The Quincy cross design on the back of Kon's plushie head. Raizer Failed Punch.jpg|Kon punches a Hollow. Red Eye Hypnosis.jpg|Kon is unaffected as the others are hypnotized. Everyone In Capes.jpg|Kon notices everyone is wearing capes. Michel Energy Drain.jpg|Michel drains energy from the Humans as Kon watches. Trident Attack.jpg|Michel attacks Kon. Michel Hollow Form.jpg|Michel in his Hollow form confronts Kon. Grabbing The Bull By The Horns.jpg|Kon throws Michel. Kon eyes a pretty girl.png|Kon spots Haruko Kon gets hit in the head with a soccerball.png|Kon gets hit in the head with a soccer ball. The Great Kon-sama Kick!.png|Kon kicks the Hollow away. Ken appears before Haruko.png|Ken appears before Haruko and Kon. Kon is stabbed by Haruko.png|Kon is stabbed by Haruko. Kon getting choked by Haruko.png|Kon getting choked by Haruko. Kon punching the Hollow out of Haruko's body.png|Kon punching the Hollow out of Haruko's body. Kon about to be eaten.png|Kon about to be eaten in pill form by the Hollow. Ichigo and Rukia return to Kurosaki Clinic.png|Ichigo and Rukia return to find Kon. Kon comes across Nozomi.png|Kon stumbles across Nozomi Kujō. Ichigo, Rukia and Kon stand over the girl's body.png|Ichigo, Rukia and Kon stand over Nozomi. Izuru, Inaba and Nanao arrives at Kurosaki's house.png|Kon answers the door to find Inaba. Nozomi prepares to leave the Kurosaki Clinic.png|Kon finds Nozomi trying to leave. E318 Kon bound by Inaba.png|Kon is bound by Inaba's Kidō. Inaba prepares to kill Kon.png|Inaba prepares to kill Kon. Kon Tries To Talk To Nozomi.png|Kon attempts to talk with Nozomi. Reigai Rangiku Arrives.png|A Reigai of Rangiku takes Nozomi. Kon appears to protect Nozomi.png|Kon appears to protect Nozomi. Rangiku Cuts Kon.png|A Reigai of Rangiku attacks Kon. Ichigo returns to Urahara Shop.png|Outside the Urahara Shop. Uryu proclaims that Kon defiled the Quincy Cross.png|Uryū annoyed with Kon. Gotei 13 Barbeque.png|Kon at Nozomi's barbeque. Ep321KonTiedUp.png|Kon tied up. Kon Tries To Ignore Nozomi.png|Kon tries to ignore Nozomi. Beat Up Kon Talks With Nozomi.png|Kon talks with Nozomi. Nozomi Opens The Senkaimon.png|Nozomi opens the Senkaimon. Ichigo Protects Nozomi.png|Ichigo protects Nozomi from the Reigai. Ichigo wins a Reigai.jpg|A defeated Reigai. Urahara Gets The News.png|Monitoring Ichigo's progress. Uryu Chats With Kon.png|Uryū asks Kon about Nozomi. Nozomi Crushes Kon.png|Nozomi crushes Kon. Kon Tries To Cheer Nozomi Up.png|Kon tries to cheer up Nozomi. Kon reassures Nozomi that Ichigo will be alright.png|Kon reassures Nozomi. Kon Manga Images 4thPoll 6-10.jpg|Kon announcing the results of a poll. Category:Images